Storage stable, solvent-free fast curing adhesive compositions have long been sought for use in laminating textile materials together.
Certain polyether polyurethane prepolymers, such as those described in Henn U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,316, have been found useful as adhesives. Room temperature moisture curing by heating under humid conditions is relatively slow and these prepolymers do not lend themselves well to an on-line laminating procedure which produces finished final products immediately. Moreover, many of these prepolymers are not "breathable", i.e. do not pass water vapor (moisture hereinafter) in any applicable quantities through their mass and are not suitable for use where the laminated textiles are designed to "breathe" for wearer comfort.
These disadvantages are overcome by the novel adhesive compositions of this invention, and by the process of this invention which is preferably carried out in an on-line lamination sequence.